


Fantasy High

by her_royal_shyness



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, All the tags haha, Angst, Drugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fake/pretend relationships, Fluff, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so bad at tagging :'), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness
Summary: Everyone has troubles and difficulties that they have to face throughout their life, but because of them we also grow and mature as people. So, come and read about the seemingly ordinary students of Suggestion High as they do their best to navigate the obstacle course that is life and try survive their senior year come hell or high water.This is our story...[UNDER A LOT OF CONSTRUCTION + STILL BEING WRITTEN/EDITED :')]





	1. We Don't Have To Dance

~~179 days left to prank as many people as I can before I leave this hell hole :D~~

**~ Spiteful’s P.O.V ~**

 

_“…may good fortune be with you…and may you never love in vain…in my heart you’ll always remain, forever young…when you finally fly away, I'll be hoping that I served you well…but whatever road you choose, I'm right behind you, win or lose, forever young, forever young—”_

Spiteful suddenly jolted awake and as her mind began to clear she noticed her phone vibrating on the table as Forever Young by Rod Stewart played from the speakers at full volume. Spiteful groaned as she lifted her head off the table and shook her head, causing the sheet of music stuck to the side of her face to float to the ground. With a disgusted grimace, she quickly wiped off the drool on her cheek that was left behind and picked up her phone.

“Thank god,” Spiteful breathed when she answered the call, finally causing the blaring music to fall silent as she held it up to her ear.

“It’s Young actually, but I can see how you would make that mistake,” Young replied jokingly and she could practically hear her friend grinning through the phone.

“I hate you,” Spiteful deadpanned, not even bothering to grace Young’s snarky response with a remark.

“Love you too!”

“Was there a purpose to you calling me at a time too fucking early for me to be awake?”

Though she was unable to keep a fond smile off my face, Spiteful didn’t want to encourage her friend’s bad habit of waking her up at ass o’clock in the morning.

“First of all, it’s actually 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Second of all, we have a major party to attend and I am not allowing you to miss it. Now get your lazy butt out of bed and looking as presentable as possible because Defiant will be arriving in 30 minutes to pick you up.” Young answered, hanging up immediately after and not giving Spiteful a chance to protest or correct the “bed” remark.

 

** • ~ (Smiling Face With Horns ) ~ • **

 

Although she was extremely excited for the end of the summer party, which Deity hosted every year, Spiteful couldn’t help but groan at the thought of getting up. But, she knew Young wasn’t joking and that Defiant was probably on her way to pick her up right now, dressed or not. And with that thought Spiteful suddenly felt wide awake and scrambled up out of her chair to rush and complete her morning routine.

Once she was finally on her feet Spiteful stretched her arms over her head, hearing the satisfying sound of her back cracking, and let out a loud yawn as she made her way to the kitchen. Spiteful wasn't surprised to see the refrigerator completely empty when she opened it so she just shrugged, resigning herself to another day of hunger and turned to the bathroom instead. She felt more awake after stepping out from under the hot water in her shower with a content sigh, only to see that she had 7 minutes left until her friends would be their and cursed under her breath before continuing to get ready with more urgency.

The doorbell rang just as Spiteful had finished tugging on a thin t-shirt over her dark forest green antennas, her pace suddenly going even faster. “30 minutes on the dot and as punctual as always,” Spiteful grumbled to herself. But, she was unable to stop herself from smiling fondly as she grabbed her black leather jacket off a hook, slid a pair of midnight blue glasses on her face, and quickly made her way to the door. By this point Defiant had been knocking non stop, something that her friend knew got on Spiteful’s every last nerve.

“I swear to god, if you don't stop that right now—” She snapped after wrenching open the front door.

“Well, if you hadn't been taking so goddamn long I wouldn't have had to, now would I?” Defiant countered, chuckling as she pulled her in for a hug. Spiteful immediately returned the hug but only huffed in response.

“Hey c’mon get your butt in the car!” Spiteful heard Young shout from behind Defiant as soon as they had exited the house.

“I’m going! I’m going! You know how I just love being fashionably late,” Spiteful shouted back playfully over her friend’s shoulder, trying to ignore the guilt that had begun to eat at her.

 

** • ~ (Smiling Face With Horns ) ~ • **

 

“So Young let you drive her baby?” Spiteful asked Defiant once she had pulled out of the hug and turned to see Young’s approximately $45,000 car in her small driveway with it’s owner’s head sticking out of the passenger seat window. “I'm not saving your ass if you screw up,” She added before hopping in the back, to which Defiant grumbled about no one trusting her with anything as she slid into the driver seat.

“Well you do like to keep your wand in your back pocket so…” Spiteful said under her breath, snickering when Defiant turned around and stuck her tongue out petulantly.

“She promised to make a potion for me,” Young spoke up, turning around as well and giving Spiteful her patented eyebrow raise—an act that somehow radiated both annoyance and amusement at the same time. It was a gesture Young had specifically reserved for her every time she was late which, when it came to her, was a lot.

“Ooo, do tell!” Spiteful replied with a mischievous smile.

But Young only grinned, playfully tugging on one of her tennas before turning back around and this time it was her turn to grumble.

“I can’t believe you actually managed to forget about the party when that was all Young talked about all summer!” Defiant said with a laugh as she slowly pulled out of the driveway and off onto the road.

“I didn’t _completely_ forget…”

“Oh please! If it wasn’t for us you would probably end up sleeping through the whole school year,” Young chimed in shaking her head playfully as she sniffed in mock disappointment.

But still she couldn’t help but shrug in consensus and turn to look out the window, feeling guilt churn in her stomach once again. Spiteful had been staying up late a lot lately but at home instead of out with her friends. She guess she just never realized how much.

Spiteful just watched the scenery pass by out the window for a little while until Defiant spoke up again, disturbing the comfortable silence.

“So were you working on a new project or…” Defiant asked carefully as if she thought Spiteful was going to snap at her—which, she’s not gonna lie, might have actually happened before.

“Yeah, yeah I was. But I don’t really want to say what it’s about, yet,” she said softly refusing to turn away from the window and look at Defiant. Thankfully Defiant just left it at that. As Young cranked up the radio and sang along while hard rock played from the speakers and the car drove on Spiteful could feel the tension slowly drain out of her body. No doubt about it, she loved the feeling of her wings flapping as she soared through the air but to Spiteful nothing else compared to a good long car ride.

 

** • ~ (Smiling Face With Horns ) ~ • **

 

It wasn’t long before they finally passed the tall gleaming gates guarding the mansion and Defiant pulled into the driveway. Spiteful’s bad mood was practically nonexistent by the time Young gave a cute little squeal and jumped out of the car while it was still slowing to a stop, causing both of them to laugh as Defiant to cursed under her breath.


	2. Kiss With A Fist

~~ 179 days until I finally have to graduate and will be forced to return to the royal palace... *sighs* ~~   
**~ Majestic’s P.O.V ~** ****  
  


Despite the fact that it wasn’t even 9 o’clock when Majestic pulled into the mansion’s large driveway, he was not surprised to find that it was almost filled. He could even hear the loud music pulsing through the house as well as the yells and cheers of the party-goers when he made his way up the long pathway leading to the front door. Before he was finally sent to Suggestion High he had been to many parties like this, but even though he has changed a lot since then he had always enjoyed the parties Deity hosted.

“Hey, Majestic!” Someone yelled from behind him. It happened to be Flood waving at him with a smile with Torch was right beside him, of course. Wherever Flood went Torch followed and vice versa. Torch, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased to see him. Sometimes Majestic couldn't help but wonder how those two had ever become best friends—with their entirely different personalities.

“Hi, Flood! You two excited for the party tonight?” He asked smiling back when the other boy caught up to him. It still shocked him sometimes when he was treated with kindness after how he acted the year before. Although, others weren't so quick to forget and that came as no surprise to him.

“Aren't we always?” Flood answered which caused him to chuckle. Majestic had to admit that he had a valid point and felt a little silly for asking the question in the first place.

“That we are,” Majestic said as they finally reached the front door of the mansion. “Talk to you later?” He asked, opening the door for Flood and Torch; the music was almost deafening when they stepped inside.

“I’m sure we’ll get speak again before the night is over,” Flood answered, but nodded to make sure that Majestic knew he meant yes.

Torch was most definitely looking irritated now and he couldn't help but laugh when Flood noticed as well. Flood rolled his eyes and pulled Torch toward the dance floor, but not before turning to wave goodbye over his shoulder.

 

**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

Not really enjoying the loud music, Majestic weaved through the crowd of party-goers as he made his way to the elevator. He pressed the down button which would take him to the ground floor and allow him to walk to the pool, which was normally the first place he went after arriving at Deity’s parties.

When he was living in the palace, his parents were too busy raising him to be the perfect Prince—and he, too busy defying them in hopes that they wouldn't find him fit to rule—to worry about teaching him how to swim. But ever since Flood found out and demanded that Majestic let Flood teach him how to swim, he took any chance he could get to swim again.

When the elevator let Majestic out he walked past the game room, movie room, and hot tub before finally reaching the screen door that led to the swimming pool. He went out on the patio and headed straight for the pool, extremely eager to go for a swim, when someone ran right into him.

To his irritation and genuine surprise, the girl did not stop to apologize but instead acted like nothing happened and continued on her way. Majestic was filled with indignation at the rude behavior she had displayed and, acting on instinct, he reached out and gripped her arm firmly, stopping the girl in her tracks.

 

**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

“Excuse me, but you just walked right into me and have yet to apologize,” Majestic informed her as he tried to remain calm.

“Oh my humble apologies, your majesty, for not worshiping the ground you walk on as a royal like yourself is probably used to,” she drawled, yanking her arm out of his grip, and turned to sneer at him.

Majestic couldn't believe what he had heard and fumed at the girl’s words. “I wasn't looking for worship. Although, a bit of common decency would be nice.”

Majestic knew immediately that the girl had to be from Suggestion High—only the students at his school were privy to the knowledge that he was a prince—but he had no idea who she was. ‘You’d think that I’d remember a girl with wild hair the color of fire and eyes burning with defiance,’ he mused.

“I’m surprised you even know what common decency is because you sure as hell don’t act like it!” The girl snapped before turning back around and stalking off in the direction of the pool.

Instead of angering him even further, the girl’s statement only caused Majestic to feel confused, especially the way she had said it. Most of his fellow students seemed to love or at least like Majestic since Prince had helped him to change his ways.

Although there were a select few that continued to feel distaste towards him, this girl was different—she absolutely despised Majestic. After a few minutes had passed he couldn't deny that he was still pretty angry about her reaction and a little hurt as well, but he refused to acknowledge that.

 

**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

He was not in the mood for swimming anymore, so he headed for the pool-side bar instead. This feeling only grew stronger when he realized that the mysterious girl was in the pool instead.

She was arguing with the other girl—who had creamy skin, stormy gray eyes, and short wavy hair as dark as coal. The girl was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool and swung her legs back and forth, listening to the redhead shout and wave her arms angrily about the water which only ended up splashing the brunette.

After just discovering what the fiery girl’s anger was like, Majestic was shocked to see only a pleasantly amused expression on the other girl’s face. Shaking his head in confusion Majestic tried to put it out of his mind as he resumed walking toward the bar.

 

**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

The moment he took a seat, Deity,—the host of the party and the only one allowed to tend the bar—had already slid an unknown drink in front of him with a small smile.

Deity was another person who was a mystery to Majestic. She had never interacted with anyone for as long as he could remember, yet the girl threw these extravagant parties every year without fail. Although Majestic never tried to initiate conversation with her before, the saying “There’s a first time for everything,” immediately came to mind, making him feel like he had to at least try.

Majestic went to pick up the drink but hesitated before putting the shot glass to his lips. “Do I even want to know what this is?” He asked playfully as he gestured to the glass in his hand. His comment caused Deity to let out a surprised laugh and Majestic was oddly proud to be the reason behind it.

“Just drink. You’re going to need it,” Deity replied with a smirk before turning back around and starting to clean the other shot glasses. Majestic, although still somewhat doubtful, took the shot in one go—the burn not bothering him much after all the booze he used to drink.

 

**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

It turned out that Majestic happened to think the drink was delicious. He was just looking up and about to tell Deity so when he saw her looking at something over his shoulder. Only then did Majestic notice the brown haired girl he saw earlier walking in his direction with a determined expression on her face.

“Okay, I don’t know what you said that got to her so mad but she was ranting about you non-stop. She has only done that with people who really grab her interest; so I suggest you watch your back...oh, and good luck,” the girl said when she reached him. And before he even had a chance to respond she had already gave him a pat on the back and was walking away with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

Growing even more confused by that statement Majestic placed his glass back on the bar and smiled softly at Deity before mumbling his thanks and walking away as well. Majestic had to clear his mind and he knew just the place.

 

**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

Deity's family happened to have a magnificent garden that Majestic had always loved to walk through when he needed to be alone. Majestic's legs had already started to make the journey there before he even made the conscious decision to do so.

As he passed the fire pit—about 10 or more feet away from the pool—Majestic received many invitations to join them but politely declined. He felt especially guilty as Flood was one of them, sitting next to Torch who was tending to the fire, and gestured for Majestic to sit on his other side. But when Flood saw his face he just gave Majestic a sad smile and nodded in understanding.

Majestic continued walking until he finally reached his intended destination.

The garden was extremely beautiful, with every type of flower and plant you could imagine. But with the sheer size of it, paved pathways, and the ornate fountain in the center you couldn’t help but think that it was somewhat ostentatious.

Majestic didn’t mind, though; he was used to that sort of thing and the fountain above all was his favorite part. He automatically walked on the path that led him right to it, his feet having memorized the way long before.

  
**• ~ (Crown ) ~ •**

 

Once he reached the fountain he sat on the edge and thought about the girl who had caught his interest as well. His behavior had changed drastically over the year and Majestic was pleased to say that he wasn’t as much of an asshole as he had previously been.

But, for some reason she harbored a grudge against him which was the only possible explanation for her behavior. ‘I should just forget her,’ Majestic thought as he already had two very close friends, Prince and Flood, and didn’t really need any more although he did want them.

The fact that Majestic was extremely wealthy caused a lot of people to surround him, mostly for greed, power, and status, but it was obvious there was nothing more. They didn’t care about him and he had accepted it long ago. That still didn’t stop him from wishing he had some more true friends but he knew it was only a dream.

As soon as he had the thought Majestic quickly shook his head, trying to get the idea out of his mind. He knew he had a lot more than other people had, heck, a lot more than they would ever have. He had gotten over his “rich boy problems” a long time ago and wasn’t about to start whining now.

Realizing that it wasn’t helping, Majestic got up and walked toward the path that would lead him out of the garden, but something stopped Majestic in his tracks. Before he could change his mind he quickly turned back around and started to search his pockets. When Majestic finally found a coin, he threw it in the fountain, closed his eyes to make a wish, and then continued on his way.


End file.
